vfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Evans
Tyler Evans is Erica’s 17-year-old son. His father abandoned him and his mother a year ago and since then he’s been headed down the wrong path. He and friend Brandon are captivated by the V’s when they arrive. The Visitors eventually provide Tyler with a chance to re-direct his wayward behavior, into something seemingly more positive. In reality, it’s anything but... Biography Season 1 ' Peace Ambassador Program. ]] Tyler is recruited by Lisa to be a Peace Ambassador. Being a minor, Tyler forges his mother's name on the required permission document. The night before the Visitors arrive, Brandon and Tyler crash a party in Soho and get into a fight. They spend the night in a clinic. When the Visitors arrive, Tyler goes to find his mother, Erica, while Brandon says that he isn't going anywhere. The next day they watch an interview with Anna on television with Erica. Three weeks later, Brandon gets tickets to go to the mothership and brings Tyler with him. The two stare in awe as they are brought up to it via a smaller space craft. Lisa introduces herself to them when they arrive and encourages them to join the Peace Ambassador Program but Tyler says he can't because his mother wouldn't allow him. After a fight with his mother about tagging school property, Tyler forges his mother's signature and joins the Peace Ambassador Program. Tyler later flirts with Lisa, telling her about a great place for pizza and offering to show her around New York when they get their visas. Tyler's membership in the program is threatened by his promise to his mother to stay away, and also when he punches a heckling protester while wearing his jacket. Lisa tells him he's been kicked out of the program. After awkwardly meeting Father Jack, Tyler drops Brandon off at the Peace Ambassador Center. Brandon asks him if Lisa could do something to help but Tyler says he doesn't want to get her into any more trouble and rides away, narrowly missing his mother who was arriving to foil an assassination plot against the V's. Tyler later meets Brandon at the pizza place to find Lisa waiting for him. Brandon tells him he'll see him later and leaves them alone. Lisa tells him that he's back in the ambassador program, he asks if she came all the way out there to tell him that. She responds by saying that "someone" told her this place had the best pizza in town. Tyler later takes Lisa home and they start kissing in his room. When things are just starting to heat up Erica arrives home. Tyler tells Lisa to stay put and strips off his uniform and shirt, telling her his mother doesn't like the V's. He meets his mother in the hallway. When a noise comes from Tyler's room Erica asks him suspiciously if he has company over. He unconvincingly tells her no and she barges into his room, to find Lisa standing in her underwear. Erica shoots Tyler a dirty look and tells him to take her home and they'll have a discussion later. Lisa tells Tyler she thought this would be easier to explain than if she were wearing her uniform, Tyler smiles back. The next day, Tyler tries to tell his mom about Lisa but she's distracted by first looking up information on Ryan in the FBI database, then talking to Ryan on the phone, so he leaves the house in a huff. He later meets his therapist, Valerie Stevens, and discusses the V's. He tells her that they are wonderful but his mom can't see it because she won't even talk to one. He tells Valerie how he met a girl but can't talk to his mom about it, or the fact that he's a peace ambassador. He tells her that he's glad he'll be eighteen in a month and out of his mother's life. Valerie tells him she'll still be his mother. Tyler says she hasn't felt like his mother in a long time. He talks about the Healing Centers and helps Valerie get a rush appointment. Lisa later invites him up to the mothership to meet her mother. He asks if he's in trouble, because if it were his mom he'd be in trouble. Lisa tells him her mom isn't like that. He sees Anna. Lisa reveals Anna is her mom. Anna offers to give Tyler a tour, so she can get to know him better. She tells Tyler that Lisa is "quite taken with you." Tyler tells her he fells the same about Lisa. Anna tells him she's glad he feels the same way. Lisa's happiness is very important to her, as "it's universal instinct for mothers to be protective of their young." Anna inquires about Tyler's motorcycle. He tells her he just likes machines. She tells him he should enjoy this and shows him the Mothership's Engine Room, revealing he is the first human to ever see it. Tyler later reunites with Lisa and kisses her after the V's receive bliss. His mother later learns on his computer that he was invited to the mothership and calls him, but he ignores her. He stares out at the view from the mothership's bridge with Lisa and Anna, saying it must be incredible to see space from the ship. Lisa holds his hand and Anna says one day he very well might, for what he had seen was only the beginning. Trivia *During casting, the character was described as "16 years old, the son of Erica Evans, Tyler is an uncool kid who wants to be cool -- or maybe he just wants to fit in, somewhere, anywhere. Deep in a state of teen angst, Tyler gets into trouble again and again, trying to crash parties where he is unwanted, and winding up in an ER. But when the visitors arrive, and Tyler's buddy Bryce scores some tickets to visit the Los Angeles mothership, Tyler thinks that the aliens just might fill the empty hole in his life..." Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S1 Characters